The Beautiful Emerald Eyed Prey
by Anise puppet master
Summary: This is a vampire style CCS. Summary in prologue. SxS Kawaii! TxY is here now. Rated M for mild lemons leading up to the big... You guys get it. .
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic let alone a vampire one. So please bare with me.**

**This is original as far as I know. I took some idea's from the Skolian Empire books. These books are a key to my story even though it may seem like their not.**

**Prologue**

Years ago, humans discovered "Cloning", a method to mass produce food and save human lives at the time. But one scientist wanted more out of it. So he experimented on it and after a while, created the first mythical creature, the vampire.

These vampires had no real weakness that the humans could tell.. Garlic, crosses, sunlight and holy water did nothing to them since those objects had no real power over them. Their speed and their senses were far better than any animals senses or humans.

The scientist made millions off his creation, making vampires and selling at top dollar. Only a few were sold though, making them a big luxury item in their eyes. Five vampires were sold throughout the world Three male vampires and two females. They all thought they were easy to control since they had no real knowledge of who they really are, but that turned sour.

Years later, the few vampires that had been made and sold off, revolted on their owners after getting knowledge on how their supposed to be. They found books written by humans stating, that humans are fearful of them and their blood was what vampire loved the most. After killing their owners, they sought out the one who created them. The scientist gave his copy and his lab over to them in hope that he and his family would be spared. But, the family and including him, became a meal to them instead. They wanted knowledge on how to make their own kind, because they could not turn people.

These vampires had poisonous toxins in their fangs that killed the humans in seconds. Making it difficult to create ones like them. Mixing their blood was also out of the question in turning humans.

Vampires blood also acted like a poison to them turning them into ghouls instead of vampires. Skin rotting in some places and ate most left overs of vampire meals. The vampires believed that the ghouls had no real purpose in life as they were all killed. It was forbidden to make ghouls in vampire's eyes.

Centuries later, the humans are now owned by the vampires. Slavery became a big thing to the vampires. Humans were sold like no tomorrow. Fifteen known plants have humans in their cells. Vampires see the humans as cattle and the humans are starting to feel that way around them. It wasn't long before the human population was diminishing.

Vampires select Breeders and Donors out of the humans. Being a Breeder was much better than being a Donor but at the same time, a horrible thing.

But being a Donor was still worse. It meant that the vampire had full rights over you. If the vampire said share your blood, you did it. No matter what was being asked of you, you had to do it. Other wise be killed by them in a horrible way.

One slave realizes that after becoming a Donor, she doesn't want anyone else touching her blood but him. She doesn't know why but to her, her Master is the only one that has her heart thumping when it's his meal time. She had heard long ago that the vampires were brutal men and woman that will take your blood and sometimes kill their Donors when their teeth came into the pictured. They just can't control themselves because the thirst is to much for them. But her Master, shows her that hurting her makes him angry with himself. She doesn't know what liking someone is or even falling in love is. She was never taught or shown that in her cell room. But she'll understand soon if her Master doesn't go berserk on her that he is liking her as well even if she doesn't understand.

**Bah, I suck horribly so you must excuse me. Hehe, Bad Anise for being silly. *Smacks* Okay back to business. I hope it leaves a good impression.** **I also know this is going to be a weird fanfic and I will get major criticism** **on this but I'll take it like a man. Drop me a review or message about the fic needing a small change and I'll take that into consideration.**

**Anise.**


	2. Chapter 1 The New Slaves

**Here I am again, with a new chapter. This one may seem a little confusing, but try not to get confused on me. ^_^**

**I do not own CCS or any of Clamp's works. I'm not that gifted. I was given a lot of reviews *Coughs* Okay... 3 but still. I thank you all and I hope to get more in this one.**

**Chapter 1 - The New Slaves**

A young woman with green eyes and light brown hair was in one cell with her brother. She sighed and clinged to her brother who made it glares at vampires every time one of them was thinking of buying them. He was over protective of his little sister. After their parents were sold off, he felt he had to protect her.

The slaves were never given names until they were owned by the vampires. Made it easier on the vampires to know who were owned by the collars around their necks. The names of the slaves were etched into the collars themselves. Black meant lower level slaves. Owned by the newer version of vampires. Red, was a symbol of authority in the vampires eyes. So the only ones that were allowed to use red collars were the first five vampires.

______________________________________________________________________________

†Elsewhere.... †

The first vampires consisted of 5 individuals. Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Yukito Tsukishiro, Meling Li, and Rika Sasaki. They all had different looks about them and different personalities.

They were made to look like children even though they are the oldest amongst their kind. Each also had their own slave that they take pride in. Except Syaoran Li and Yukito.

Syaoran and Yukito could not keep a hold on their slaves. They grew tired of them to fast. Their beauty would not last long and both of the males let their vampire side cave in.

Eriol, Meling and Rika took a liking in their slaves. Eriol had Tomoyo. She had beautiful blue black hair and blue eyes. Eriol believe she was to beautiful and kind around him that he grew attached to her. Meling had a young boy slave by the name of Jin Su. He had short hair and grey tinged eyes. She was known to play around with her slaves until she grew bored like all the rest but this one she couldn't bring herself to. Rika had a strange taste that the others made comment on. She liked the older males. The slave she had was in his mid 30's and has brown hair and light brown eyes. She names him Yoshiyuki and treasures him above her own kind sometimes. She grew an attachment to him and thought of him as a protector even though she was more powerful than he was.

Syaoran and Yukito growled at their bother and sisters as they saw it. They were like a big family.

"Syaoran and you too Yukito, you guys should get a new slave. You guys get far to jealous over ours." Eriol had stated as Tomoyo came into the room and sat by his side, smiling at the group. Her hair was down to her waist and her eyes lit up only when Eriol was in the room. You could tell how much of an impact he had on her. The same went for her on Eriol. He seemed truely happy with her living with him. He was cold and heartless to people around and barely opened up to his brothers and sisters. She had a good feel about her that made a lot of people love her like she was one of their own.

"But the slaves get to boring and dull. I want a slave that isn't afraid of being around me, like Tomoyo and the others are around you guys," Syaoran said. Yukito nodded, agreeing with him. His slaves were just dull in his eyes. He found no one that would spark interest in him.

"How about this. Rika and I will come with you to help you find a slave. You guys come back with horrible slaves every time anyways. To frilly in our eyes." Eriol smirked as he took Tomoyo into his arms and laid her on his lap.

Both the two men sighed knowing it was a losing battle to their family.

Yukito spoke up. "Fine..."

______________________________________________________________________________

†The slave cells... †

The slaves in the cell room heard noise outside of it. They all knew what was to come. One of them would be sold off.

The door opened to a few vampires. One of which everyone knew. He was the Headmaster of the slaves there. The other four, no one knew. They looked different than their Headmaster. The young woman who had green eyes, looked up and saw the new vampires. One of them was tall with silver hair and eyes, the other had chocolate brown hair with a deep brown color eyes. The two behind them were hidden in the dark so she could not see their faces. Her brother wrapped his arms around her, thinking to himself that he didn't want to be sold and most of all, his little sister.

The silver haired one and the brown haired moved into the room. They looked about the slaves and felt like none of them would do. The other two vampires stepped in and smiled. One had blue black hair and the other had almost the same chocolate brown hair as the first vampire she saw.

The vampires with silver hair looked down into the corner and saw a young man holding a young woman. The man was what caught his attention. He saw the glare and smiled at that. _"I see he likes this one a lot." _

At the same time, the brown haired man looked at them also. He sighed heavily as he saw the glare. He felt uneasy with that glare. It looked protective of something. He then noticed the man holding the young girl. Her hair was short in the front but was long in the back. But his uneasiness was soon gone when he say her eyes and how green they looked.

"Rika, Eriol, come here a second. I want your opinions." Syaoran called. They came over and discussed on the slaves that caught both Syaoran's and Yukito's eyes. The two men looked at each other and laughed. The slaves felt very uneasy when they heard laughter. Syaoran pointed at the couple in the corner. Rika and Eriol, looked and smiled warmly. They both knew that these slaves were nothing like the others Syaoran and Yukito have picked before.

Rika moved from the group and went over to them. She was very shy around people but not today. She grabbed both their hands and pulled them to their feet.

"I name them though," she called out. Syaoran and Yukito blinked, apparently surprised.

"Sakura and Touya will be their names." She came up behind them and pushed them towards their new owners.

"Sakura..." "Touya..." Said the slaves, not sure what just happened. They looked at each other and tears filled her eyes as the collars came on. Rika noticed this and felt bad alittle. But she also knew these slaves wont be living apart from each other. They would be seeing each other a lot more than normal slaves would.

______________________________________________________________________________

†A mansion - Sakura †

Sakura was taken into a car with Syaoran. She felt strange being around someone like him. It wasn't fear or anything like that. She felt comfortable like she did around her brother.

Syaoran was still wondering how he got attached to her in the first place. She was by far different from his other slaves. She had innocence it seemed where the others lacked. He found this to be... troublesome in his mind. His mind conflicted with itself that he didn't realize they were home until her she nudged his arm before moving it away quickly.

He would have hurt her for touching him but found he couldn't move. Her eyes is what caught him again.

He stepped out and into the lights of the place. He offered her his hand but she climbed out without his help. He felt annoyed with how she acted. His nails grew alittle and cut her hand, smelling the sweet blood. She winced and pulled her hand up to her face, trying to get rid of the smell.

"Your blood belongs to me now. Hand me your hand." He said to her. She looked up at him and stared for a minute before moving her hand to his face. The cut was small on her palm but was still bleeding badly. He moved his lips to her cut and sucked on the blood that came out of the cut.

She had never noticed that a vampire sucking on your blood felt weirdly good. A small blush spread to her cheeks, catching his eyes. _'She finds this... appealing?"_ He pulled her hand to his side, bringing her close to his face.

"Did you like me sucking?" He asked, slightly mused over her tiny nod, blushing more. His face looked annoyed again when he saw the small fear in her eyes. Even though she blushed, she felt he was still going to hurt her. She was so confused and he was getting more annoyed with how she acted.

"_One minutes she's blushing like, she's liking it and the next, fear. GOD make up your mind woman." _He turned her to face the house and lead her inside, out of sight of Eriol and Rika who were hiding in the darkness, smiling and laughing softly.

"This should be fun." They both said before going to their homes to spend time with their slaves.

**Wow.... this one is long. Yay! . Okay childish moment here... Anyways, this ends the first chapter. I'll make a new chapter once I get more reviews, to see if it's worth making more chapters. I hope you like this one like the prologue I made.**

**Anisepuppetmaster is here to server the CCS and vampire needs. Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 2 Slaves with their Masters

**Okay back with a new chapter. I've read you guys like my story so far and one was begging for no more cliff hangers. I didn't realize I did that. O.O**

**Hmm.... should I tell about Touya's and Yukito's night? Would anyone kill me??? Sorry all, but I like my Yaoi**.

†Touya's night †

Touya stepped out of the car along with Yukito by his side. Rika and Eriol were on their way home when they saw them.

Touya felt scared for his sister and wondered about her. But that was soon gone when the collar on his neck felt a bit tight. Tugging on it, Yukito took noticed. Placing his hands on Touya's collar, he shifted it a bit for him. Touya blushed at how close Yukito's hands were. Yukito loosened it for him.

"Feel better?" Yukito's voice sounded soft and sweet.

Touya showed a confused look before nodding to him.

"Good. Come on. I'll show you around." Yukito took his hands and led him inside. He smirked at the blush on Touya's face. He kept that smirk to himself. _"I didn't think this cold person could blush so cutely. I want to see more..." _

Rika and Eriol looked at each other, wondering what happened. Yukito was known as Yue sometimes. He had a very cold and aloof, sometimes intimidating to others around him. The others didn't like him when he was like that. Only Syaoran could turn him back to his old self but was becoming more difficult lately.

Whenever he got himself a new slave, he would be Yue around them. Today however, he acted like himself, the Yukito they have grown attached to and loved.

"Was it just me or did Yukito stay Yuki?" Rika asked Eriol. She looked at him and he seemed baffled. "I wonder..." Eriol said.

______________________________________________________________________________

†Back at Li mansion...†

Syaoran was still annoyed with how things were going. He took her to his spare room next to his, incase he wanted a midnight snack. Looking at her now, he noticed that she didn't have any other clothes but the ones that the Headmaster gave her. Sighing, he left her there and went to grab her a shirt and shorts from his room.

Sakura was just standing there by herself, feeling a bit tired since it was late in the night. She leaned against the door to her room, closing her eyes. When Syaoran returned, he noticed she was on the floor now, curled up and was fast asleep. A small blush crept onto his face at the sight before him. Dropping the clothes he had gotten for her, he picked her up and took her into her new room. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He brushed a finger along her cheek, finding this part of her beautiful. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as a tear slid down her cheek, the same one he was touching. He thought he had done something wrong but he didn't know that. Once again he got angry at himself and left her side, going to get the clothes he left in the hall for her. She went back to sleep again when he put the clothes on her bed.

"_Just touching her makes her cry. EVEN in her sleep..." _Syaoran was pissed at himself. He made that beautiful look turn sad and cry. He then thought of something. Why was he getting pissed off when it came to her looking sad? Sighs loudly before heading when no answer came to mind.

He didn't know that Sakura was crying in her sleep because she was missing her brother.

______________________________________________________________________________

†Next day....†

Syaoran was already down stairs in the main dinning room. Sakura came down with a few cuts on her hands and legs. She had tripped a lot when she was getting dressed in her room. She was unfamiliar to the new things around her. When she came down, Syaoran had to control himself a bit as he had a need to jump her with all that blood dripping from her cuts. She reeked of that delicious blood he had tasted the night before.

He pulled her to him and grabbed her leg, licking the small cut on her shin. Blood was dripping down her leg as his tongue was licking up her shin to her thighs. He liked the way her blood taste. It had a unique taste unlike his old slaves. It tasted sweet. Sakura still didn't understand why this felt good to her. A deep blush tinged her cheeks and he smirked at how she was blushing around him and at his actions. The small fear that tinged her eyes last night came back but he didn't see it.

He was having to much fun tasting her that he didn't hear the knocking on his front doors. He didn't care who it was at the moment. After a few minutes with excessive knocking, he let her go and headed to the doors only to find his family there. They all smirked as a bit of blood was dripping from his lips. Syaoran cursed under his breath.

They all walked in along with their slaves. Yukito and Touya were last to come in but Touya's eyes widened when he saw his sister.

He ran to her when he saw the cuts thinking it was her new Master. His glaring came back and Syoaran sighed, not liking how his wonderful day was going. Her blood was still on his lips.

"I didn't hurt her. She came down like that. She's a bit... clumsy it would seem." Syaoran said when Touya slowly stopped glaring. His little sister looked up at him and nodded her agreement. "I was still getting used to my new room..."

Yukito came over to his Touya and lifted his collar up, catching his attention. "I'm sure he didn't hurt her. He looks like he was only having a small snack. Do you trust me?" He flashed Touya a small smile. Touya hid his blush but the vampires noticed it.

Meling spoke up when the mood slowly softened. "Lets introduce ourselves..."

**I'm ending it here. I think I left it opened in some places to fuel your imaginations. HEHE *Winks* Again reviews if you will all. I like hearing what you guys think. **

**Anise. Preserver of Vampire CCS fanfiction. HAHA I think I should shut up now.**


End file.
